Heather
"Mew!" — Heather's usual quote Heather is one of the protagonists in Dawn of the New Hour. Considered a White Mage, she studies white magic in her spare time. She is a quiet, shy woman who always seems to question herself. She has a strong sense of justice and, like Victoria, hates bullies. She is the vessel of the Forgotten Muse, a spirit who lived in the times of the ancients of the Greeks. Because of the possession, she now has the power to use the magic she studies. Development As is common with the other characters, Heather was based on a real-life inspiration by the same name. As a lover of history, Heather herself chose most of who her character was to become, from the cat ears to the necklace, with hints of Greek mythology hidden underneath. Story (not yet added) Talents and Powers Skills in Battle Heather doesn't have many magical attacks, but all of her magical attacks are imbued with Light magic. She is able to use Saint/Saint II as well as Holy. She is also able to use wind-type attacks as well due to the Muse's power. Healing Because of the amount of power the Muse can bestow, Heather is able to use a variety of healing spells on herself and characters around her. From basic healing to full-on revival, she is shown increasingly capable in white and green magic. She's not only able to heal sustained damage of herself and others, but she is also able to remove negative status effects. Heather is able to heal poison, remove paralysis, and cure confusion, as well as a variety of other negative statuses. This is the reason why Sullivan, Victoria and Heather are a great combination in battle; Heather can remove bad status effects on companions, Victoria can add positive status effects to the party, and Sullivan can add bad status effects back at the enemy. Wallpaper Released on March 7th 2016, wallpapers for some of the characters were made by Sullivan Miranda. Heather has her own wallpaper, measured at 1366 x 768. Miranda stated that this wallpaper would be re-edited to meet the confines of 640 x 480 to fit the loading screen of the game. However, this idea was scrapped with the Aurum Demo, and the loading screen was replaced with her 2017 artwork. Trivia *The original sprite for "Heather" was made by the real-life Heather Redd. It was later edited for detail additions, updated hairstyle, and a color swap. *The idea for "The Forgotten Muse" comes from Heather's love for history, especially for Greek history and mythology. *Heather has many cat-like tendencies. **She has a love for fish. **She has the habit of saying "mew" in her dialogue. **She has cat ears on her body. Whether these are real or accessories have yet to be seen. **Her shy ways resembles the shyness of a cat in a new environment. **She is extremely fearful of thunder, and is weak against Thunder attacks because of this. **Unlike most cats, she loves water, and can absorb water attacks. (not yet taken affect in the demo, but rather, will be included in the full game.) *Heather and Victoria are rumored to have a connected past. See also *Sullivan *Victoria *Blake *T.A.R.D.I.S. Party Category:Protagonists Category:Characters